saldeclafandomcom-20200214-history
History
Saldecla was founded by a former clan lord, descended by people who escaped from the People's Republic, back when it was simply called "The Empire", and was persecuting people who didn't adhere to its beliefs that magic was a wicked force. The Great Migration Before humans, the lands now called Saldecla were occupied only by monsters. As humans migrated, they either slaughtered the native species or drove them to extinction by encroaching on their hunting grounds and taking down several of the forests. Approximately two generations after coming to the Westerlands, as it was called in those days, the people who crossed the desert together spread further over the land, driving out more native species. They became a series of clans after still more generations, and populated the land. As they populated the wild Westerlands, the humans wrote books and made records of everything. They studied monster magic, and after a few people had offspring with monsters, learned that humans could do more than elemental magic. With this newfound danger, the humans bound their innate magic to their words and wrote the first magic books. One person from each clan, every twenty years, took records and books to an island off the northern coast and stored these records in the icy cave, which soon became a receptical for all magic. The Founding After the people discovered the large island beyond the ice-covered island (later called Glacelieu), they settled it as well. Five generations later, the son of a clan leader decided to unite the humans. He started by beginning a new calendar on the day he forged a crown of gold and rested it on his own head, and named himself King, turning the Hall of Clans (Salle de Clau in the native tongue) into Saldecla (a nonsense word that sounded similar). He soon had control of the entire island save the northernmost region, which was Trassia. His son took Trassia, and hired mercenaries and mapmakers to go out into the rest of the Westerlands and bring them into the kingdom. By year 98, the second king united all of the westerlands south of the mountains under his crown. Around this time, a northern nation was being invaded by the now-established People's Republic, and refugees were hurrying to the cold swamps north of Saldecla in hopes of escaping the invading armies. In year 128, Icesog found itself under the rule of Saldecla, and the king found himself and his two dukes were not sufficient to retain order. From the natives to each region, he named one person duke, and assigned them to split their land into earldoms and baronies. The only untouched land was the Glacelieu Cave Region, where everyone who tried to enter during the age of expansion never returned. The Age of Heroes In year 500, the king held a tournament for the celebration of the kingdom's 500th birthday. At the tournament, a runaway dark-blooded caster named Armand took the amateur champion title, and was sent out on various errands for the king, which culminated in eliminating a threat that was deep within Hauteflamme Volcano. He was given the title Hero of Light for defending the kingdom and offered the blessing of the king to wed his daughter. He declined, and disappeared from the lands. During Armand's time as Hero of Light, the Glacelieu Cave Region was finally brought into the kingdom, though they retained independant rule. The king's daughter, Camille, ascended the throne in 509 and hurried to pass laws ensuring human rights. The people gave her a title akin to her one-time fiance: Queen of Rights. Lesser known about Camille is how she cleaned up Armand's mess after his enemy returned in 510 after escaping the palace and leaving rule temporarily to her husband.